True Love Always Wins
by spacewolft57
Summary: They have been friends their entire lives. But when it's time for the Senior Prom, will either one find the courage to tell the other how they really feel? Or will a "monkey" wrench be thrown int...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I should first mention this before you begin reading. I am a strong supporter of Kim/Ron relationship ideas. Therefore, the character of Josh Mankey, also known as Monkey Boy, is a character that I dislike extremely. So if you are one of the few Kim/Josh people, then you might want to find somewhere else on the Internet. Because my little area of the web supports Kim & Ron forever. Please review to story I would like to hear what you have to say a bout the story.

Now as for the story, I've rated it t because it is a bit mature for the following reasons. One, while I do this, #$%#$%, in place of curse words, it is easy to infer what words I do mean. Second, there is a bit of detailed violence in this story, mostly about punches and kicks being dealt out. So if you are too young to be reading these types of stories, then please go no further. Finally, this story takes place in the spring of Kim and Ron's Senior Year of High School. And now onto the story.

It was a typical afternoon in the city of Middleton. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had just finished up another long Monday at Middleton High School, and were heading for Bueno Nacho for some afternoon "snackage" as Ron would say. On the way to the fast food hangout, the two long life friends were exchanging in their normal discussion.

"KP this Algebra Study Guide is a major migraine," Ron said while looking at the multiple page homework.

"So not the drama Ron. I'm helping you through it and we'll handle it together," Kim answered while putting her arm around her best friend's shoulder, to show she wouldn't let him down.

'Man, whenever life starts to get hard, Kim is always there to pick me up. God only knows where I'd be without her.' Ron thought to himself.

The two reached Bueno Nacho a few moments later. Kim went to place their orders while Ron found them a seat. Ron took the normal booth that they had taken on as their own since the restaurant had opened years ago. He sat down and pulled out his naked mole rat out is his pocket and placed him on the table. Once he was on the table, Rufus yawned and stretched from sleeping most of the day inside Ron's cargo pants side pocket. After waking up completely, Rufus looked up at his owner, only Ron was in a trance. He had his head resting on his propped up right arm and he was staring at his friend of about fifteen years.

'How did I ever get so luckily to have a friend like Kim? I mean when everyone else in the world just saw me as some freak, or made fun of me, or bullied me. She means so much to me, more than I could ever tell her. No, while she will always be my best friend, I can't risk our friendship by telling her my true feelings for her. She would never want to be anything more than just friends. Or would she? I wonder.'

Rufus knew exactly what Ron was caught up in, but he climbed up onto Ron's shoulder, waved his small hand in front of Ron's face, and slowly whistled. Ron shook his head and snapped back into reality.

"Sorry buddy, I was just...uh...thinking about...uh...the algebra final this week...yeah," Ron answered as he returned back to reality and faced his pet. However, Rufus only shook his head and gave Ron a 'who do you think you're kidding' look. Ron didn't say anything; he just took Rufus and sat him back on the table. Kim then showed up with a platter full of the orders. She took them off one at a time, placed them in front of the owner, and told the order.

"A Grande size Naco for Ron. A Grande size Naco for Rufus. And a normal Chimarino for me."

Kim also placed two medium sized drinks down on the table and then sat down herself.

"Thanks Kim, how much do I owe you?" Ron asked.

"No prob Ron, I got it covered," Kim answered with her normal grin.

"Thanks KP," Ron replied while thinking to himself, 'Perfection, the only word to describe her, just pure perfection.'

A short while after they began eating, Kim asked, after taking a drink, "So Ron any plans for the Prom on Friday."

'Please don't let him have anyone in mind' Kim thought to herself.

Had Ron not been able to control himself in a brief instant, he would have choked on his Naco.

"Nope, just going stag as normal KP" Ron answered, though now starting to feel his heart beating faster. 'That is unless you want to go with me as more than friends' Ron thought.

"What about you KP, anybody asked you"

"So far no takers" Kim answered, 'But I wish you would' she thought.

"Soooo, I guess we go together as friends like before?" Ron asked with just a slight glimmer of hope for something more in his eyes.

Kim took another sip of her drink and answered, "Yeah, sure" 'God why can't I just ask him. He's my best friend, so why can't I just tell him how much he means to me. Maybe because I know he wouldn't want to be anything more than just friends. Or would he? Maybe, after all what does Dad always say, 'Anything's Possible for a Possible'. Okay, that's it I'm going for it'

However, before Kim could open her mouth, a voice came from the entrance, "Hey Kim!" Kim saw who it was, but Ron's back was turned to the entrance, but he still knew that voice. That voice that made his muscles tense and his blood pressure rise. '#&^ Monkey Boy! Why does he always seem to show up?

"Hey Josh," Kim greeted as Josh Mankey walked over to where Kim and Ron were sitting. Kim moved over so that Josh could sit next to her. Josh took his seat, while Ron and Rufus shared a quick glance and concentrated on their Nacos.

"So what are you two up to," Josh asked.

"Well, we were just talking about the Prom this Friday," Kim answered.

"Great, that's what I wanted to talk to you about Kim," Josh replied.

Ron winced and thought 'Oh no please no. Emotional bomb, incoming!

"Has anyone asked you to the Prom yet Kim" Josh asked looking with his grin that sickened Ron.

Kim rubbed her left arm with right hand while she looked at her food and answered, "Well, no but..."

Before she could continue, Josh stepped in and said, "That's great. Then how about you and I go together as a couple?"

'NO! #&^ you Monkey Boy! #&^ you to %^&&! Why don't you go choke on a banana?' Ron thought.

Kim hesitated while she thought, 'No I can't. I want to go with Ron. But I can't risk our friendship but. Oh how do I get myself into these messes.'?

"Actually Josh," Kim started, "Ron and I were going to go together as friends, like we have to all the other dances."

Josh didn't lose momentum; he put his arm around Kim and said, "Aw come on Kim."

Ron saw this and thought 'Touch her again and not even the monkeys will want to be around you.'

Josh then turned to Ron and said, "How about it Ronnie?"

'I hate it when he calls me that' Ron thought.

"How about Kim and I go together this time, hey pal," Josh continued.

Ron looked up and tried to keep his composure as he thought, 'I'm not you pal monkey $%*^.'

Ron tried to look at Kim to tell if she was okay with this or not, but couldn't read anything from her.

"Sure, I mean, I'm sure I can handle this one alone," Ron answered.

"See then everything's set Kim" Josh concluded.

"Yeah...I guess... so," Kim said still not looking at Josh or Ron. 'No! Why do these things have to happen to me? I once thought that going to Prom with Josh would be a dream come true, but now I know that it's not, but if Ron's okay...HOW DO I GET INTO THESE THINGS!' she screamed inside her head.

"Uh Josh, I need to go use the restroom," Kim politely said so that Josh could move as to let Kim out of the booth. He smiled at Kim as she passed him and she managed a fake grin, while thinking, 'why, just why?'

Once Kim was out of view and into the restroom, Josh sat back down and turned to Ron with a face ready to kill.

"We need to talk Stoppable," Josh said in his bullied voice.

Ron raised his head and locked his hating eyes on Monkey Boy and said "About what monkey $%^&?"

Josh reached over; grabbed Ron's shirt pulled him close and said, "I want you to stay away from Kim."

"What?"

"You heard me. She's mine, and I don't want anyone else hanging around her."

"Tough $^#, $$*#&^. Kim and I are best friends and partners in crime fighting."

"Oh please, all you are is a goofy sidekick that can't do anything."

"Really? Well, maybe I need to show you what exactly the Ron Factor can do."

Josh was confused for a second, not knowing about Global Justice's Ron Factor report.

This brief moment of confusion came at the right time. Josh heard the door to the girl's restroom open as Kim started to exit it. He quickly let go of Ron and put his normal grin back on. However, he did manage to squeak, "We're not done Stoppable."

As Kim started back towards the table, she thought to herself, 'I don't want to face this, I much rather face Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist, heck I'll even take Frugal Lucre for that matter.'

Kim got her wish, because just as she reached the table, the all too familiar "beep-beep-beep-beep" sounded. Ron, Rufus, and Kim's heads all looked in direction of her side pocket. Kim reached in and pulled out her Communicator and pressed the button to answer.

"What's the sitch, Wade," Kim asked.

Wade, as normal, appeared on the screen, in his room, at his computer.

"Kim, the Middelton Cryogenics Lab needs you over there now to look into a robbery that they have had," Wade explained.

"Transportation?" Kim asked.

"On its' way" Wade answered.

"We're on it" Ron chimed in as he got up and put Rufus in his pocket.

Wade logged off the Kimmuicator and Kim stuck it back in her pocket. She turned to Josh and said, "Sorry Josh but duty calls."

'Thank goodness' she thought to herself 'Anything but this sitch.'

Ron grinned, put his arm around Kim and said, "Yep, time for Team Possible to go to work."

Kim just grinned at Ron's enthusiasm. 'You got to love his attitude.' She thought.

"No problem. I'll catch you later Kim," Josh said keeping his cool while thinking 'Stoppable you are so dead meat.'

Just then Ron and Kim saw a black SUV pull into the parking lot with the Middleton Cryogenics Logo plastered on the side.

"Well, there's our ride." Kim said, "Let's jet Ron."

Kim started for the door with Ron following.

"Right behind yak KP," Ron said, but before he exited the building he yelled back at Josh, "Later Joshie." Making fun of how Josh tried to get on Ron's nerves by calling him 'Ronnie'.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Okay, I must confess, I'm pleased. Whenever I sit down to start typing out a story, I'm always worried that it's going to turn out really short and pointless. This was no exception, especially since this is my very first attempt at a Kim Possible Fan Fiction. However, once I got to writing, everything just flowed. So what did you think? In case you were wondering, this is going to be a three-parter. I'll get Part Two up soon. thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review to story I would like to hear what you have to say about the story.

Kim and Ron were waiting in the lobby of the Middleton Cryogenics Lab waiting for Dr. Garner, the head of the lab, to arrive. Kim turned to Ron and asked, "So what were you and Josh talking about when I was in the restroom?"

Ron thought quickly and said, "Oh nothing KP, just guy stuff."

Before Kim could ask anything else, a man in his late fifties, with graying hair, and wearing a lab coat walked in.

"Oh Miss Possible," the man started as he walked up to where Kim and Ron were standing, "I'm so happy you've arrived."

"No big Dr. Garner, so what's the sitch?" Kim replied.

"Well, if you will follow me, I'll explain on the way"

So Dr. Garner led the two teen heroes into one of the many Cryo-labs. As they walked through the lab, Dr. Garner explained, "We've been working on some new developments in Cryogenics and lately we've made some astounding discoveries."

Ron was behind Kim half way listening, but he was really just looking around the lab as they walked through. As Ron went past a large glass tube, he stopped and walked over to it. The tube was fogged over, because of the cold temperature of the room. So Ron, being curious, rubbed the glass with his hands to see what was inside. Though what he found wasn't what he expected. Inside was a frozen dead body. Ron let out a, "Aaaahhhhhhhh!" and went running right to Kim.

Dr. Garner and Kim stopped to see what was wrong; they then noticed what Ron had discovered. Ron was in a panic as he stood behind Kim. Kim turned to her friend and said, "Chill Ron."

Ron stopped for a moment and then gave Kim a look and said, "Oh very funny KP. Ha Ha."

Kim covered her mouth with her hand and giggled a bit.

Dr. Garner continued, "Well, all of our vital Cryo-Technology Information was stored inside this Data Storage Room." The group had arrived at a security door. On the left side of the door was what remained of a security number pad. It had been slashed and was now in pieces.

"All our security cameras were able to see, before they were taken out, was a green glowing hand destroying the number pad. After that, we believe that person took out our security cameras."

Kim and Ron stopped looking at the number pad and looked at each as they both said, "Shego."

"Which means Drakken must be planning something dealing with freezing things," Kim stated.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator, pressed the main button, and said, "Wade."

The young genius appeared on the screen and said, "Want me to start searching for large thefts of technology that could be used for anything Cryo related?"

Kim grinned and said, "Please and thank you."

She turned the Kimmunicator off and placed it back in her pocket.

"Don't worry Dr. Garner, we'll get your missing information back before any harm can be done," Kim stated.

"Oh thank you Miss Possible, our lab will be forever indebted to you."

Meanwhile, in Dr. Drakken's lair, Shego walked up to her employer's desk and dropped the CD Rom case on it and said, "Piece of cake."

Drakken picked up the disc and started to rant, while Shego took her seat and began browsing through her "Villainess" magazine.

"This is excellent Shego. With this information, I can now begin constructing my Cryolaser!"

Drakken broke away from his rant, noticing that Shego was anything but interested.

"SHEGO! Are you even listening?"

Shego just remained in her seat reading and replied, "Yeah, uh huh something about some Cryo whatever."

Drakken tensed up for a moment in frustration, but decided to continue, with or without Shego's attention.

"As I was saying, once I have finished construction of my Cryolaser, I shall begin to alter the temperature of the world by firing the laser into the atmosphere of the Earth. This will cause a chain reaction making the Earth to start freezing over. Then I will continue to freeze the entire planet, unless the world leaders meet my demands."

Drakken continued on with what all he'd demand from the world leaders. Shego continued to half listen to what he was saying. She thought to herself, 'The plans always sound so hopeful at this stage.'

The rest of the week went by quickly and normally for Ron and Kim. Ron completely ignored what Josh had told him. Kim and Ron spent their normal amount of time together, thus infuriating Josh. However, there was nothing Josh could do, because every time he would start to approach Ron, Kim would come up beside Ron, thus forcing Josh to leave well enough alone for the moment. Wade worked during the week in tracking leads on any other Cryo related crimes. While Kim and Ron spent their normal amount of time together during the week, it was a bit more tense than usual. They both had been thinking all week long about the Prom and not going with one another. Kim and Ron continued thinking how they wished they could just gather the courage to tell the other how they really felt about them.

Friday finally arrived and Kim and Ron were walking home after finishing their school week. They had just started heading home, when again, that voice came from behind them, "Hey Kim wait up!"

Kim turned around to see Josh running up to them. Meanwhile, Ron tensed up and thought, '#%$ Monkey.'

"Hey Josh, what's up," Kim asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be at your house by seven to pick you up for the Prom," Josh answered.

'Why don't you get lost monkey boy' Ron thought.

"Okay Josh, see you then," Kim stated while thinking, '#$^%$ why couldn't he have pulled out! I don't want to go with him; I want to go with Ron.'

"Okay, so I'll see you a little after seven then," Josh said,

"Yeah, I guess so," Kim replied trying to act upbeat.

Then Josh ran off to his car to leave. Kim and Ron went back to their walk home. Though this day's walk was very quiet. They were both thinking how they would love to tell the other how much they meant to one another. Well, after the long quite walk, they reached Ron's house first. They stopped at the sidewalk and Ron said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at the dance KP."

Kim didn't make eye contact with Ron while she said, "Yeah, I guess so."

Ron didn't attempt to look at Kim either as he said, "Later then KP." With that he walked up to his house, opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind him. Once he was inside, Kim turned towards her house and let out a depressing sigh. Meanwhile, when Ron had closed the door, he leaned up against it and he too released a depressed sigh.

Later that night, Kim and Ron were both in their rooms getting ready for the dance. However, their minds were still on one another. They both had their radios on, and they were both tuned to the same station.

The disk jockey began, "Okay listeners, the next one is by the second American Idol runner up, Clay Aiken."

Then the song began playing on the radio. Kim and Ron both listened as the song played and quietly sang the song to them, as they finished getting dressed.

What are you doing tonight  
>I wish I could be a fly on your wall<br>Are you really alone  
>Who's stealin' your dreams<br>Why can't I bring you into my life  
>What would it take to make you see that I'm alive<p>

If I was invisible  
>Then I could just watch you in your room<br>If I was invincible  
>I'd make you mine tonight<br>If hearts were unbreakable  
>Then I could just tell you where I stand<br>I would be the smartest man  
>If I was invisible<br>(Wait..I already am)

I saw your face in the crowd  
>I called out your name<br>You don't hear a sound  
>I keep tracing your steps<br>Each move that you make  
>Wish I could be what goes through your mind<br>Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

If I was invisible  
>Then I could just watch you in your room<br>If I was invincible  
>I'd make you mine tonight<br>If hearts were unbreakable  
>Then I could just tell you where I stand<br>I would be the smartest man  
>If I was invisible<br>(Wait..I already am)

I reach out  
>But you don't even see me<br>Even when I'm scream out  
>Baby, you don't hear me<br>I am nothing without you  
>Just a shadow passing through...<p>

If I was invisible  
>Then I could just watch you in your room<br>If I was invincible  
>I'd make you mine tonight<br>If hearts were unbreakable  
>Then I could just tell you where I stand<br>I would be the smartest man  
>If I was invisible<br>(Wait..I already am)

As the song finished, Kim and Ron both had picked up the same picture in their rooms. It was a picture of the two of them from the start of the school year. They were both happy and had wide grins on their faces. This photo brought smiles to both their faces. Then, though they were in separate rooms away from each other, they said the same thing.

"I'm going to tell him tonight"

"I'm going to tell her tonight"

They both started to head for their bedroom doors to head for the others house, however before they left their houses, the Kimmunicator & Ronnunicator beeped. They both pulled out the devices and answered. Kim answered and said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade was on the screen of both of their devices. He looked away from his computers and noticed that Kim and Ron were already in their Prom clothes.

"Sorry guys, I forgot about Prom tonight."

"No big Wade," Kim said.

"Have you found Drakken," Ron asked.

"I've been able to locate his newest lair. One of the stolen Cryo equipment had a tracer on it. The signal is coming from the cave near the Upperton Observatory."

"We're on it," Kim answered.

"Okay, transportation is on its way to your house Kim," Wade answered before the question could be asked and then turned his signal off. This left Ron and Kim on the screen.

"I'm on my way KP," Ron said.

"I'll be waiting," Kim replied.

To be continued...  
>Author's Note: Okay first, no I do not own the rights to "Invisible" by Clay Aiken. So don't sue me blah blah blah...Well, this concludes Part Two. What did you think? Only Part Three remains, and it will have, shall we say two main fights. Will Drakken and Shego completely ruin Prom Night? Will Josh get Kim's heart? Or will Kim and Ron finally be able to tell each other how they fell.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Please review to story I would like to hear what you have to say about the story.  
><em><br>_  
>Ron left his house and headed for Kim's. Rufus was tucked safely away in his pant pocket. The Naked Mole Rat was wearing a small matching tux like Ron was wearing. It was your normal black tux with white shirt, and going with Ron's style a red bowtie and cummerbund. The jog to Kim's house was short, since they lived just about five minutes away from one another.<p>

Ron came running up the sidewalk and then saw Kim standing there. His eyes became extremely wide and awe struck. He finished by just walking up to Kim and managed to get out, "Wow KP."

Kim saw Ron's reaction, turned away and blushed a bit. Kim was wearing an emerald green prom dress with matching long sleeve gloves. The color really brought out her eyes. As Kim turned back around to face Ron, he was still standing there with a look of amazement on his face. Kim said, "Thanks Ron, you don't look bad yourself."

This compliment knocked Ron back into reality. He was now the one starting to blush, so he turned away not wanting Kim to see. But it was too late; she had seen Ron's face starting to turn red. 'He's just so handsome and cute' Kim thought to herself as she grinned.

Before anything more could be said, the supersonic jet flew in, landed in the middle of the street, and lowered the staircase for Kim and Ron to climb aboard. The two climbed into the jet, took their seats, fastened their seatbelts, and they were off. On the way Ron couldn't help but admire how beautiful Kim looked in her dress. 'Dang she's just perfect in that dress. Not that she's any less perfect in her normal clothes; she's just beyond perfect in that.' Ron thought to himself. Then he managed to say, "Kim you really do look great tonight."

Kim looked over to Ron and said, "Thank you Ron. You are very handsome in your tux." Just then Rufus popped out of his pocket and showed off his tux as well. Kim giggled and added, "You look very nice too Rufus."

With that, Rufus grinned and went back into Ron's pocket. "You're going to knock 'em dead at the prom KP. Not to mention Josh," Ron started, "Oh wait, Josh was going to pick you up Kim."

Kim didn't act concerned. She just smiled and said, "No big. I had my mom call Josh and tell him to go ahead and I'd met up with him later at the dance. I'm sure he'll understand."

'Yeah, he will understand all right, so much so that I'll probably get the pounding of a lifetime from him. Oh well, I don't care, all that matters is that right now it's just me and Kim.' Ron thought.

While Kim thought, 'I'm just glad that I get to postpone going with Josh. All that matters now is that it's just me and Ron."

Inside Drakken's lair, Dr. Drakken was going on about his completed Cryolaser, while Shego, still not enthused, was leaning up against the wall filing her nails. "Now that I've completed my Cryolaser, the world will soon bow down at my feet!"

"Yeah, and when they do they'll be even more inclined to obey you if they smell your feet," Shego added.

Drakken turned and gave Shego a frustrated look, but then started towards the controls for the giant laser. "Now let's get this party started," He announced.

But before Drakken could do anything, a voice came echoing out in the building, "Sorry, but you can officially consider this party crashed!"

Shego and Drakken looked up at the railing at the top of the lair and saw Kim and Ron standing there looking down.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled.

Shego looked back at her boss, "Enough with the surprise already."

"Fine just get her!" Drakken commanded.

"My pleasure," Shego answered. She thrust her arms and fists down and her fists began glowing their normal green. Shego started making her way up to where Kim and Ron were, via crates that were stacked up against the wall. Kim saw Shego approaching, turned to Ron and said, "You think you can take out the Cryolaser?"

"No prob KP," Ron answered and started making his way to the laser, avoiding being seen by Shego or Drakken.

Before Shego had a chance to reach Kim's location, Kim jumped over the railing and while on the way down, landed a lick to Shego's gut. This sent the green clad villain crashing to the floor, while Kim used her cheerleader talents to land gracefully on the floor. However, Shego wasn't that damaged by the hit, she got back up quickly. Kim and Shego began going around in a circle, in battle stances, waiting for the first one to strike.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up just little old us Kimmie," Shego mocked.

"Oh trust me, it's not for you. I'm going to take you and Drakken out and then I'm off to the Prom."

"Oh with the buffoon as your date?"

While Shego was kidding, this statement caused Kim to lose her focus for a brief moment with her thinking that she did want to go to the Prom with Ron and not Josh. Shego took this opportunity of lost focus to attack Kim. But Kim quickly reacted and dodged the attack. With that the normal fight between the two women began. Though with this go around, while Kim was not holding back, she was still trying to keep from tearing or ruining her dress. Drakken just stood by and barked orders to Shego.

While all the confusion was going on, nobody noticed that Ron had made his way to the Cryolaser with Rufus and his Ronnunicator. Ron turned on the small device. Wade was on the screen waiting to give assistance. "Okay Wade, now what do I need to do to this thing," Ron asked. Wade started explaining and Ron and Rufus began making the changes to the laser.

Kim and Shego were still going at it, but Shego was getting her $$ handed to her by Kim. Dr. Drakken was not pleased with this turn of events. Shego was on the floor and as she started to get back up, Drakken yelled, "What are you waiting for, GET HER!"

As Shego got back you she shouted back, "How about YOU HELP!"

Drakken was a bit taken aback by this idea from Shego. He saw that Kim and Shego had one another's arms locked. Drakken decided that now was a best a time as any to attack. He started running to come up behind Kim, but before he got a chance to strike, Kim freed herself from Shego, ducked down, delivered a leg sweep across the floor, and jumped out of the way. All this happened too quickly for Drakken to notice. He had then landed on top of Shego. They exchanged some unpleasant words and got back to their feet. But before they got a chance to charge Kim, the sound of the Cryolaser powering up was heard. Drakken and Shego looked over at the device just at the moment that it fired.

The next things that Drakken and Shego saw was that their bodies, from the shoulders down, were imprisoned inside a huge block of ice. They were fussing and trying to squirm, but it was no use. Kim walked up to her caught foes, then looked over to the laser and saw Ron standing there with a wide grin on his face, and Rufus on his shoulder doing the same.

"Nice work boys," Kim said.

Ron replied, "No big."

The authorities then burst through the doors of the lair. Later as they started to drag the block of ice containing Drakken and Shego away, Kim and Ron started exiting the building, but they could hear Drakken saying, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that..."

The sonic jet was waiting to take Kim and Ron back to Middleton. Kim and Ron again boarded the jet. On the long way home, both of the heroes managed to fall asleep. Kim was the first; she yawned and placed her head on Ron's upper chest just about where his heart was. Ron noticed this and just grinned pleasantly before he too nodded off to sleep. For the second time in the two friend's lives, they dreamt the exact same dream. Both of them were in Kim's living room at home. They were wearing their Prom clothes and they were slow dancing. In the dream they could not make out the song except for the words "For the first time." While the two were dreaming, they both had loving smiles on their sleeping faces. Sadly though, the dream was cut short. In the dream, as the song ended, Kim and Ron looked at one another and Kim was about to say something, when an outside voice was heard, "Umm Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, we're back in Middleton."

Kim and Ron opened their eyes and saw the jet's pilot standing before them. It had been him that had interrupted the perfect dream. The two quickly realized that they had fallen asleep with one another, so they sprung out of their seats and made their way off the jet. On the way Kim thanked the pilot again for the ride.

The jet had left Kim and Ron back where they had been picked up, at Kim's house. All the lights were out on the house. Kim's parents had gone out to eat with some of the other local doctors in the Tri-City area and Jim and Tim were staying over a friend's house for the weekend. Kim's little red sports car was left parked in the driveway.

"Well, I guess we better get to the dance," Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll drive," Kim answered.

The two got into the car and headed for Middleton High School's Gym. On the way there, neither one spoke a word. Instead they both went back to thinking about the dream of them dancing together. How they looked into one another's eyes and saw nothing but true love. They both wished that the dream would somehow become real. They wanted the night to be the best of their lives.

The drive to the school gym was only about eight minutes. Kim found a parking place close to the doors. They got out of the car and headed for the gym. Kim and Ron were walking right next to one another. The two stopped as they came to the doors.

Kim thought, 'I have to tell him.'

Ron thought 'I have to tell her.'

Then Kim got a jolt of courage and reached over and took Ron's right had with her left. Ron was a bit shocked, but still pleased by this, he looked at his hand then at Kim. Kim had a loving grin on her face as she said, "Here we go."

With that Ron grinned and they both walked into the gym holding one another's hand. The gym was decorated beautifully. It was done in the purple and yellow school colors. Everyone was there in his or her best prom clothes. Kim and Ron stopped after they entered and looked around at the gym. The song playing at the time was "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse. It was then that Kim and Ron finally made a decision. The two turned and faced one another.

The two said at the same time, "I need to tell you something."

They both blushed, but Kim was quick to say, "You owe me a soda."

Ron laughed as Kim giggled. However, before they could continue, an unwelcome face appeared. It was Josh. Josh walked up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder as he said, "Hi Kim. Mind if I have a quick talk with Ron? We won't be long. Thanks."

Kim hadn't even gotten a chance to say anything and Josh was practically dragging Ron outside. Kim was left a bit stunned. She could tell that Josh was putting on an act and that he was not at all pleased. So a few moments after Josh and Ron had exited the gym, Kim to followed.

Josh drug Ron to the outdoor side of the gym where he thought no one would see them. He threw Ron against the brick wall; Ron's back hitting the wall. Josh stood there, put his right index finger on Ron's chest, glared into Ron's eyes with a completely P. look and said, "I thought I told you to stay away from my girl Stoppable!"

Ron's face now turned to anger as he responded. He knocked Josh's finger off of him and said, "And I thought I told you to!*$$ off Monkey #$$!"

Josh made his right hand into a fist and slammed it into Ron's gut. This made Ron bend over in pain. He still managed to stand, but had to support himself against the wall.

Josh looked down at his victim and said, "Maybe that will teach you a lesson. You're nothing but a piece of $%^&!"

Just then Josh felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around just in time to see a fist come in direct contact with his left cheek. He rubbed his cheek with his left hand and saw that the one that had hit him was Kim. He scowled at her, but his look was nothing compared to the look of absolute hatred that Kim was directing at Josh.

"Don't you ever touch him?" Kim yelled.

Kim then used her right hand again to send a slap across Josh's left cheek. Josh reacted quickly by grabbing both of Kim's arms, holding them extremely tight and at Kim's sides and forcing her up against the opposite wall that Ron had been on.

"Now you listen to me," Josh started.

Kim was squirming trying to free herself, but she couldn't.

"You're hurting me!" Kim yelled.

"Good, then maybe you'll learn that when you belong to me, you respect me, you little!#$%" Josh returned.

However, now Josh felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned around and again was met by a fist. Only this time the fist came in direct HARD contact with his nose. On impact a loud crack could be heard, indicating that Josh's nose had been broken.

Before falling over in pain, Josh's eyes saw who had hit him, it was Ron standing in with the same look of hatred that Kim had given Josh.

"Don't you ever touch the woman I love EVER AGAIN!" Ron yelled.

Kim had been set free when Josh fell over in pain grabbing his nose. She was sent into shock by Ron's words. Josh started to say something, but Ron decided to shut him up. Ron swung his right leg back and then sent it flying forward. His foot came forward fast and made contact in Josh's groin. Josh let out a small yelp of pain and rolled over.

Kim walked over to Ron and said, "Ron that was..."

But before Kim could finish, Ron passed out and fell towards Kim. She managed to grab him before he fall to the ground. He had been through a lot that night and it must have gotten to him. He was out cold. Kim tried calling his name, but he was out like a light.

Just then a familiar voice came from the shadows, "Okay, I think I'll take it from here Possible."

It was Mr. Barkin. He walked into view. Kim was scared that she and Ron were going to face punishment for the fight.

"Mr. Barkin...what...how long... it was Josh... Ron was just..." Kim couldn't put together a sentence with her fear of punishment, plus still some shock from Ron's confession of love and everything else that evening.

Mr. Barkin walked over to where Josh was still curled up in pain and said, "Don't worry Possible, I saw everything. I know who started this fight. Now I think it's time Mr. Makey and I had a talk about respecting women and also a little word called expulsion."

Mr. Barkin bent down and picked Josh up by his back shirt collar and started to drag him off. As they passed by where Kim was still hold Ron, Mr. Barkin stopped and said, "Oh and Possible, when Stoppable comes to, tell him good job for me." Kim looked back at her hero, still passed out in her arms, then looked back at Mr. Barkin walking off, Josh in hard grip, and said, "Will do Mr. B."

Ron's nose breathed in a smell he knew. It was cheesy, chewy, and spicy, it was a Naco. He opened his eyes and saw Kim sitting across from him, now moving the food away from his face. She placed the Naco behind her and looked at Ron. Rufus popped out of his hiding place in Ron's pocket and went after the Naco. Ron looked around, they were now in Kim's house, and more specifically they were in Kim's living room. It was lit by a couple of table laps, but still a bit dark.

Ron rubbed his eyes and said, "Kim?"

Kim smiled from relief that Ron had woken up and said, "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron sat up a bit a felt a slight pain in his gut, "Yeah, but I'll probably be sore tomorrow morning."

Kim jumped towards him, wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm just glad you're okay. You saved me tonight. You're my hero."

Ron smiled and hugged Kim back as he said, "No big."

Kim pulled away, still smiling, and asked, "Ron, about what you said tonight."

"You mean about me saying that you are the woman I love?"

"Yeah."

"It's true KP. I just never had the courage to tell you. Ever since we met in pre-k I've had feelings for you, but I was always afraid that it would damage our friendship if I told you. I was so scared to tell you..."

Ron continued to ramble on and on, that is until Kim placed her right index finger on Ron's lips, causing him to stop.

"I feel the same way," Kim said smiling.

With that, Kim moved her finger and the two moved their heads closer together, closed their eyes, and then they kissed each other. The kissed seemed to last forever. But it was soon broken by a strange sound. Kim and Ron backed away and looked in the direction of the stereo. I had come on and the CD player was starting. They both looked over at Rufus, expecting to see him with the stereo remote. But what they saw was the Naked Mole Rat completely passed out in the empty Naco container.

As the music started to play, Ron held out his hand, smiled, looked at Kim and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Kim gently placed her hand in Ron's and said, "Of course."

The two got up and walked into the center of the living room. They held each other close, Kim wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and resting her head on his chest. Ron put his arms around Kim's waist and lighting rested his head on top of Kim's. Then the lyrics of the song began playing as the two danced.

Are those your eyes, is that your smile  
>I've been lookin at you forever<br>But I never saw you before  
>Are these your hands holdin' mine<br>Now I wonder how I could of been so blind  
>For the first time I am looking in your eyes<br>For the first time I'm seein' who you are  
>I can't believe how much I see<br>When you're lookin back at me  
>Now I understand why love is...<br>Love is...for the first time...  
>Can this be real, can this be true<br>Am I the person I was this morning  
>And are you the same you<br>It's all so strange how can it be  
>All along this love was right in front of me<br>For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
>For the first time I'm seein who you are<br>I can't believe how much I see  
>When you're lookin back at me<br>Now I understand why love is...  
>Love is...for the first time...<br>Such a long time ago  
>I had given up on findin' this emotion..ever again<br>But you're here with me now  
>Yes I've found you some how<br>And I've never been so sure  
>And for the first time I am looking in your eyes<br>For the first time I'm seein' who you are  
>Can't believe how much I see<br>When you're lookin back at me  
>Now I understand why love is...<br>Love is...for the first time...

As the song drew to an end, Kim and Ron pulled slightly away, just enough to look at one another in the eyes. They were both filled with complete love. Kim was the first to speak as she said just loud enough for Ron to hear, "I love you Ronald Dean Stoppable."

Ron answered in the same quite voice, "I love you Kimberly Ann Possible."

With that, the two again moved in close and kissed one another in a great passion filled kiss, both knowing that true love always wins.

The End

Author's Note: Okay first, no I don't know the rights to "Hanging By A Moment" By Lifehouse nor do I own the rights to "For the First Time" by Kenny Loggins, so no suing blah blah blah. Okay, so that completes my first Kim Possible Fan Fiction story. All three parts are complete. See I told you I don't do unhappy endings. I must say I'm happy with how this turned out. Are you? What did you think? If you want to tell me, drop me an e-mail. For those of you wanting more, don't worry I plan on posting my other KP Fan Fictions down the road. Thanks for reading. Later.


End file.
